Virtues of Harmony
by Alyssa Lin
Summary: What happen when the Bladebreakers, Saint Shields, Phykicks (former), and Hilary lived together under the same Kinomiya dojo? Chaos will rise!


Virtues Of Harmony 

-

Prologue:

It was 11:35 in the morning down at the Kinomiya dojo. Day two of the Bladebreakers and friends babysitting. That morning, the kids were still asleep, restless from all the babysitting last night.

Mr.Dickenson enter the dojo to check up on the kids, but the room was silent. He went into the babies room, and it was empty, there was only the little baby lying awake in its crib.

He sigh and shook his head. "Those kids, leaving a baby unattended like that." He said walking to the crib. "If I wasn't busy all day, I would babysit little baby Kenji, but I'm too busy and don't have the time." He muttered loudly. "Those kids have lots of time on their hand."

He stop infront of the white color crib.

"Oh! Little baby boy Kenji woke up from his little nap." He spoke to the baby in his baby voice.

He grab the toy rattle and shook it, then start dancing while shaking the rattle, spinning around, dancing on one foot, while the little baby was laughing.

Then, footsteps came running down the wooden hall, Tyson ran to the door, screaming: "EARTHQUAKE!"

Mr. Dickenson stop and turn around to Tyson.

"Oh, Hey Mr. D." Tyson said. "What brings you over?"

-

Chapter 1: The Big Bill

Kenny, Hilary, Salima, and Mariam sat on the couch and Kai, Ray, Ozuma, Joseph, and Jim leaned over the couch in the living room looking at the money bill the baby is costing them.

"Wow!" All exclaim in surprise.

"That's how much this baby is costing us!" Kai exclaim in a grumpy tone.

"Oh wait." Kenny said moving his thumb over, another '0' appeared.

"Wow!" All exclaim in surprise again.

Tyson came into the room with a bottle of milk in his hand. "What's going on?" He ask.

"Come look how much this baby is costing us!" Kai said in an even more grumpier tone.

-

Tyson walk over to the couch, and leaned over between Ray and Ozuma. "Wow!" He exclaim.

"See!" Kai exclaim. "This baby is costing us a fortuine!" He shrieked.

"With that much money, I could by myself that pony I always wanted!" Tyson exclaim. "Maybe even two! Or 10! OR even 30!"

Everyone turn their head to Tyson.

Tyson look around at the group.

"I mean, that Gundam Wing Endless Waltz Deluxe endition." He exclaim. "Like 15 of those things."

"Where excactly are we gonna' get the money to pay all this?" Salima pointed out.

Everybody turn to Kai.

"What! What are you looking at! You never seen someone this sexy!" Kai said still grumpy.

"Are you always in a grumpy mood?" Mariam ask.

"Yes!" Kai replied.

"Well, I guess their's only one person to go to next..." Tyson said.

"After all, he did get us into this mess." Max added.

All sigh, then shout out, "Mr. Dickenson!"

Then look around, the room.

"Where is Mr. Dickenson?" Hilary ask.

"I forgot he was headed back to the B.B.A to finish his work." Tyson said. "He only came to check on us and the baby."

"By the way, who's watching Kenji?" Salima ask.

"Don't worry, Kane is." Tyson replied. "And the big red monkey dude who's suppose to be assisting." He said.

"Like that red monkey would be of any use." Mariam mutter.

"Well, let's head to Mr. Dickenson office in the B.B.A." Kenny said.

Everyone but Tyson got up and walk to the door.

"Do all of us have to go?" Tyson ask.

"Not really." Kenny replied.

"Okay." Tyson said jumping over the couch, then turn the T.V on.

"I don't feel like going." Mariam said.

"I think I left the radio on in my room." Ozuma exclaim running out the other way.

"I just don't wanna' go." Hilary said.

"I'm gonna' go lay down and take my afternoon nap." Ray exclaim.

Max groan, holding his hip. "I think the old pain is coming back." He exclaim. "I need to rest." He said walking to the couch.

Kai walk over the corner and lean on the wall with his arms cross.

Jim and Joseph went and sat down on the couch with Tyson and Max.

"Fine! I'll go alone!" Kenny shouted walking-stomping out. "Bunch lazy bladers." He muttered quietly.

-

To Be Continued...

REVIEW! PLZ!


End file.
